


Still

by LeafZelindor



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Newton singing, shamless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann comes back to the lab to find Newton singing a 90's pop song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Title and one line of lyric shamelessly taken from the 98 Degree's song "Still"

There was something strange coming from the lab. Hermann continued to limp his way to the doorway. He was used to odd things, working in the same quarters as Newton Geiszler simply lead to strange noises and music and whatnot. A soft frown stole across his face. Singing, and not just because of whatever Newton had chosen to listen to. He cautiously peeked into the lab proper. 

Newton was singing.

Newton was singing a love song. Hermann's eyebrow went up and considered what he knew of his lab partner. As far as he was aware, beyond Hermann and the Kaiju guts on the side of the lab Newton didn't do much socializing these days. The speakers made it obvious the song was sung in a multiple part harmony, but here Newton was, singing the multiple parts quite well really. He hesitated outside of the door. He knew Newton liked music, he was not aware that the man could actually sing. Considering the nonsense that usually jumbled out of the speakers on that side of the lab he'd thought the man never listened to anything but death metal and 90's rap. Both made him cringe a bit. This was more of that 90's nonsense he was sure, pop music.

Newton was lost in the singing though, his eyes closed, head tilted back. His tie was loose around his neck, the first button of his shirt unbuttoned making the tie look pointless. His sleeves were rolled up showing off his arm tattoos. He was holding an invisible... never mind that was a scalpel being held like a microphone. The words were leaving him with passion that was usually reserved for new Kaiju bits and arguing about scientific theory.

After a few moments Hermann realized Newton had tweaked the lyrics of the song. He clearly heard Newton say “Dude”, instead of likely the word girl. He was faintly more curious now. He shifted his weight, shuffling carefully just inside the door now. Newton's eyes were closed, he wasn't paying any attention to the fact that he had an audience. Hermann shook his head, his lips twisting slowly into a smile. Newton was getting into it as he got into the chorus and that was when Hermann realized he was caught. The biologist had chosen then to open his eyes, looking directly at him. The song didn't hesitate though, though Hermann felt a touch caught in the headlights of a car. He stared silently as Newton moved towards him, managing to drop the scalpel on a tray before he passed it. Newton's voice softens as he got closer, the song was still playing when the shorter man stopped in front of him.

He looked ridiculous, his hair everywhere, his clothing, artfully rumpled as he liked to put it. For the longest moment they just stared at each other. Hermann wanted to say something to get Newton back to work, his fingers had tightened around the top of his cane. He was highly aware that his pulse had picked up. Newton was blushing, his cheeks pinker than usual, his eyes slightly dilated. He was licking his lips, nervousness. 

“When the world is through, I will still love you.” Newton whispered before he gripped the front of Hermann's jumper and pulled him down, going up on his toes to meet halfway as he pressed a kiss on the taller man. The song was starting to end, changing to something else just as sappy most likely. Hermann couldn't tell you now, he'd dropped his cane in favor of clinging to the other scientist. So much he couldn't say, so much he wanted to say. Forgotten in the favor of this lovely kiss and all it promised to bring. Even if the world was going to end.


End file.
